


Looks

by harryunwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryunwin/pseuds/harryunwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt, "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." Harry calls Eggsy out and raises some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“What do ya mean?” Eggsy asked. His voice was casual, Harry would give him credit for that. But he wouldn’t meet his eyes, instead watching the wine swirling in his glass. Harry considered his next words carefully.

“I watch you. Very closely.” Harry brought his glass to his lips. “And I’ve seen that look before.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Harry smiled. “You’ve seen Pride and Prejudice?”

Eggsy shook his head.

“Titanic?”

“Nope.”

“Let’s not start this again,” Harry said pleasantly. “You’re young, Eggsy. And a young man in love is the most obvious of all.”

Eggsy smirked. He set his glass on the table between them and leaned forward, tilting his head in challenge. He was wearing a Kingsman suit (having shown up at Harry’s place right after Merlin set him free), but he’d shucked the jacket as soon as he’d arrived, bottle in hand. This didn’t make him a particularly intimidating figure, per se. But he was devilishly attractive and the tipsiness Harry had worked up for the both of them was pushing things along nicely. “That’s pretty brash, don’t ya think, Harry?”

“Not at all. Simply facts,” Harry assured. He crossed his legs casually. “You wear your heart on your sleeve. And in your eyes. And that bloody beautiful grin.”

The beautiful grin appeared, as if on command. “That don’t mean nothing.”

“It does.” Harry sipped his wine again. “It means I have options. And questions.”

“Of course,” Eggsy humoured him, rolling his eyes. Harry got so damn poetic when he drank. But tonight was interesting. It seemed the months of build up, of long looks and warm praise and electric moments, would finally amount to something. “Let’s go for questions first.”

“You are a bright, attractive, confident young man.”

“Makin me blush, bruv.”

“But that raises the question- why not make a move?” Harry swirled his own glass now, deep in thought. “Why not? It could be your age. I’m nearly double yours.”

“Don’t matter much to me. I like a bit of experience.”

“Hmmm,” Harry purred. “Could be that I’m your boss. Fear of misconduct, of affecting your job. Maybe you haven’t looked into the rulebook for Arthurs, and you think it’s not allowed.”

“Nah,” Eggsy replied flippantly. “Frankly, I wouldn’t give a shit. I think it’s about time an Arthur diversified.”

“Why not?” Harry asked, the question rhetorical. “Michelle must not like me too much.”

“Mum would come around.”

“You could be otherwise obligated.”

“And miss out on this?”

“Perhaps Merlin has put the fear of god in you.”

“That bald bugger couldn’t stop me if he tried.” Eggsy paused. “Though I wouldn’t want him to try too hard.”

Harry snorted. “Then why?”

“Who knows?” Eggsy grinned. “Maybe I’m shy, deep down. Maybe it’s a game. Maybe I’m just a firm believer in, ‘if it’s meant to be, it will come.’ Maybe I’ve been waiting and agonizin because Rox told me to wait for your first move. What about them options, then?”

Harry’s heart felt a little funny, as well as his head. He uncrossed his legs, placed his glass on the table, and mirrored Eggsy. Humour was usually his forte, but now it felt a little forced. “I could turn it all down.”

“That’d make ya a real wanker.”

“I agree.” Harry searched Eggsy’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes dilated. But his tie was still orderly, his hair unfairly perfect. “I could continue on with the game. I could carry on with fleeting touches… compliments and innuendos…. I could pretend I didn’t want you.”

“Is it that kind of movie, bruv?” Eggsy teased, eyes mischievous.

“My third option,” Harry’s voice was soft, “I suppose would be to stand up, declare my undying love to you, pour another drink. Kiss passionately. Et cetera until we’re thoroughly fucked out, cue to happily ever after.”

Eggsy’s face burned, and his grin felt like it was splitting his face. “It definitely ain’t that kind of movie.”

“No?”

“Not at all,” Eggsy said firmly. He drained the last of his wine. “For starters, I prefer not to ‘et cetera’ my intercourse.”

“I wish you wouldn’t posh up your accent,” Harry blurted out. He hadn’t meant to. It seemed a little too honest, and it broke the teasing atmosphere. But suddenly it had felt right, and he had to say it. “I told you before- it doesn’t matter what you sound like. Being a gentleman isn’t about where you come from. I love your voice… how it’s supposed to be.”

Eggsy smiled. It was true, he’d tried to imitate Harry and the other agents. Sounding more like them meant he’d earn their respect faster. But even Harry could see that it wasn’t like him, trying to fit in so badly. And it was sweet that he cared about it. Eggsy felt those damn butterflies in his stomach again. “You’re the guv’nor, Harry.”

“I rather liked the third option,” Harry said whimsically. His eyes were distant, probably imagining all the beautiful things he would have said, had he been a little more sober. Or perhaps a little less. “I do like you, Eggsy. I’ve been smitten for months.”

Eggsy stood, extending his hand. Harry took it, hauling himself from his armchair. They smiled and stared openly at each other. “I’d tell ya I fancy you too, but it’d be kinda useless after all that.”

“Mhm.” Harry dropped his hand.

“Let’s go to bed, Harry,” Eggsy said, gently pushing him towards the stairs. His hand, pressed softly into the small of Harry’s back, felt warm and perfectly at home. At the foot of the stairs, they paused. “Yes?”

Harry turned towards him, and without hesitation wrapped his arms around his shoulders. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic gesture Eggsy had imagined, but the hug was tight and sincere. He squeezed back. Harry pressed a soft kiss to his hair, then pulled away and walked up the stairs. They would both be asleep within the hour, and they’d both be sleeping in separate rooms. But the night had finally broken the unspoken rules, and the next day would be different.


End file.
